


Destiny

by DragonLapis



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Vocaloid
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: Destiny is something Miku always thought about ever since she was little. She can't help it , but to feel like her every move and action is written in a book. Life of a tamer is something she doesn't mind , in fact she enjoys it.She wished that she could be a hero on her own choices instead of being forced to. When an threat raises , there is no one she can trust beside her digimon partners.





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story planned for a couple of years now and it's the plot for my ask blog at Tumblr called "ask-Miku-and-Terriermon". Feel free to check it out! And I thought it would be easier to post it here.

Miku sighed as she carries her books in hand, walking along the pathway to her house, still wearing her school uniform. The uniform itself is nothing special and it consents of a brown blazer , light blue shirt, and a brown skirt. She wasn't a big fan of it , but she had no other choice. It was the law of the school she must follow. After a couple of minutes of comfortable slients, she walked up to her doorstep and twisted the door handle in order to open it. "Hey everyone! I'm home!" She yelled setting her things down and taking her shoes off.

"Mikuuu! Help me!!!" Terriermon yelled running up to her at top speed. "Terriermon slo-" Before the teal haired girl could finish, her partner tackled her down, causing her head to hit the floor. She slowly sat up with Terriermon clining onto her and noticed a very angry Veemon. "There you are! You can't escape from me!" He yelled was about to attack until a Leomon walked up to him and picked him up. Veemon yelped as he stuggling to break free " Let Me At Him!!"

Not knowing what's going on, she stood up with her head aching from the impact of the fall. She held Terriermon in one hand while the other one rubbed the back of her head. She opened her mouth, about to ask until the lion digimon beaten her to the punch " V was mad because Terriermon ate the last chocolate bar" She nodded in understanding and pulled out a chocolate bar from her pocket and handed it over to V. V gasped in surprise, now had forgotten what happened earlier and happily ate it once Leomon puts him down.

"Is dad home?" She asked and Terriermon answered it for her "He left and said that there's food in the fridge if you're hungry" She smiled and puts down the rabbit/dog hybrid. She walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Miku saw the container and grabbed it before sitting down on the kitchen table. Being an only child, Miku didn't have to worry about them annoying her , but her partners can. Her father is a well known tamer across the digital world with his loyal partner Leomon. 

His battles are legendary and he defeated the Lucemon with his friends. Now a days, things are different since Miku is the new generation of digidestined. In her current generation, tamers are allowed to have more than one partners. Which explains why Miku has Veemon and Terriermon as her partners. Down the line she hopes to meet more digimons and become their partners.

Once Miku finished her food, she got up from the kitchen table and heads to her room with V and Terriermon following behind her. She layed down on her bed and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.


End file.
